The Arrival of the Shepherdess
The Arrival of the Shepherdess is the 71st episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream, it first aired on May 6th 2014. Plot After consulting Mrs. Winters on an update concerning the reoccurring dream, she suggests to Hope to find the Nursery Melody brand and to find its main premium rare coord, the "Little Bo Peep Coord". With the aide of Lexi and Shannon, the three use the Dream Port to travel to Innovation Heights School in Irving, Texas, where the coord lies. Summary As Hope continues to have the dream, she begins to worry that she doesn't know what to do about it. So much, she begins falling asleep at school due to the effects of the dream. Hope goes back to consult Mrs. Winters about the dream, but Mrs. Winters has the strong impression that it has to do with a mysterious brand, as she has dealt with this sort of dream as BluJean. She leaves Hope with the words "Seek and ye shall find." In free period, Hope talks to Lexi about what Mrs. Winters told her, and says she doesn't get it. Lexi asks about the dream, in which Hope explains it to her. She also tells Lexi of the advice given to her by Mrs. Winters. Lexi quickly decodes it, which is translated to "Travel to the land of the lone star, in a place where knowledge is found, to find the coord you seek.", which was also a lyric in a song her mother sang as a lullaby when she was younger. Also, she mentions her mother knew of a brand called Nursery Melody, which has a mysterious premium rare called the Little Bo Peep Coord. Hope grabs Lexi by the hand and they dash out of the library and into a club room, where Hope calls Shannon from her Aikatsu phone and tells her to meet her at Innovation Heights School in Texas in three minutes. Hope opens the Dream Port and takes Lexi with her. Upon arriving at the school, they are stopped by the school's elementary division's safety patrol head officer, Gina Gonzalez, who asks Hope to sing to prove to her that she is an idol. Hope sings part of "Growing for a dream", and the Candy Floss Pasta image girl song "Doki Doki no Candy Floss". She demands her to sing more until her mother, Kim, who was previously a child idol in a unit, Cotton Candy Girls, comes to pick her daughter up from school, and aplogizes for her daughter's behavior. The three dash off into the school's library, where they search for the book, til about 5 pm. When they're just about to give up, when Hope decides to go "Booker T. Bookworm, Book Ninja" style to find the book they seek, and finds a book titled "Farm Rhymes". Hope turns the book to the rhyme "Little Bo Peep", and doesn't find the coord. But, instead, she finds a picture of a girl who is dressed in a shepherdess outfit, that looks just like Danielle. When Hope touches the picture, a swirling vortex sucks Hope into the book. When Hope awakens, she is dressed in the Little Bo Peep coord, she looks around and finds herself on the Green Meadows Stage. Where she figures out that in order to return to the library, she must perform three special appeals, including the "Shepherdess Memory" appeal. Hope sings "Runaway", and performs the two minor special appeals and "Shepherdess Memory". Hope finds herself in the meadow from her dream, where she sees the shepherdess again, before she can go, Hope asks if she can see her, and the shepherdess is revealed to be... Danielle! After finishing off her performance, Hope returns to the library with the cards in hand, where Lexi and Shannon instantaneously hug her. Before they can celebrate, a card comes floating down from the air, it was the second hint. Sending them off to Ontario, Canada, but first, the girls must rest up for the long journey ahead. So, they use the Dream Port to transport themselves home for the night. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes